fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alm
Alm (アルム Arumu, Arum in the Japanese version) is one of the two protagonists from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 17 years old in Echoes. He appears as DLC in Fire Emblem Awakening, where his map introduces the Dread Fighter class. He is voiced by Natsuki Hanae in the Japanese version. Profile Alm is a childhood friend of Celica and was raised by Mycen in the village of Ram in Zofia. Mycen trained Alm extensively, teaching him both battle tactics and even battlefield medicine. He joins and eventually leads the resistance against the rebelling forces of Desaix. After routing Dozah to his fortress, Alm reclaims Zofia Castle and reunites with Mycen and eventually Celica. The two go on their separate journeys and Alm's forces visit the Forest Village, where the mage Luthier asks him to save his sister Delthea. Alm slays Desaix and captures his fortress, freeing the Zofian knight Mathilda. At the floodgate Alm and his army confront and slay Tatra, freeing Delthea from his mind control. The floodgate opens after the corresponding floodgate at the Temple of Mila is opened first. Alm then leads the counterattack on Rigel. After capturing a fortress belonging to the sorcerer Nuibaba, he finds the saint Tatiana who explains that Nuibaba took her prisoner in order to make her lover, Zeke, fight. Upon seeing that Tatiana is safe, Zeke cooperates with Alm's army to defeat the corrupt Jerowm. At first Zeke refuses to join Alm's army due to his loyalty to King Rudolf, but changes his mind upon seeing a cross shaped mark on his right arm. He explains that Rudolf told him that the mark would belong to Valentia's savior and that he must follow that person. Eventually, Alm confronts Rudolf in battle, although Rudolf refuses to attack him. Rudolf is defeated, but before he dies he reveals that Alm is his son, and that his real name is Alpine Alm Rudolf, and also requests that he claims the Falchion and slays the dark god Duma. At Rigel Castle, Mycen explains that Rudolf was the one who entrusted Alm to his care and that he had to make himself the "destroyer" in order to instigate the appearance of the true heroes who would save mankind from the destruction that would come of the negative consequences of Duma and Mila's deep involvement in mankind. Alm then goes to confront Duma and joins with Celica's army, who were set up to be sacrificed to Duma by Juda. Eventually he defeats Duma with the Falchion and is entrusted to govern the land justly by Duma before he returns to slumber in the shadows. After the war he marries Celica and becomes the Exalted King Alm the First of the united Kingdom of Valentia. Awakening Alm's legacy as the King of Valentia would endure for a century before the Schism. It was at this event, many of the kingdoms in the Archanea Series were reestablished. The Kingdom of Valentia was eventually changed into the Valm Empire, named after Alm. Personality Like Celica, Alm heavily values justice and has subtly idealistic morals which are often interpreted as recklessness. In contrast to Celica however, he has a more narrow and black-and-white outlook on war, and as a consequence, he traumatically suffers from the revelations after his fight with Emperor Rudolf. As stubborn and hotheaded as he is, he is just as emotional. Alm is especially vulnerable in his aforementioned emotions, such aspect even manages to surface in his Gaiden dialogue. As the game nears its end, Alm develops into a more open-minded person, as he questions his own leadership skills and admits Celica's ideals were in fact, reasonable. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |35% |40% |30% |20% |30% |0% |} Overall Alm, being the main character, has very good stats for a Level 1 unit. His growths may seem low, but they are actually extremely good in ''Gaiden, which has brutally low growth rates. He will likely end up with very high HP, Strength and Skill and relatively high Speed and Defense by endgame, so he can be used as a shield or offense type unit as you wish. His lowest growth is Luck, which is merely average. Alm's physical bulk is surpassed by no other Lord in the entire series, not even by the likes of Seliph, Hector and Ike. He starts off on the receiving end of a 28HKO in the first battle, and he continues this trend for the entirety of the game. His offense is also relatively high, as he has the best claim over the thunder sword in chapter 1. Come chapter 2, he recieves the Regal Sword, one of the most powerful weapons in the game. And in chapter 3 he lays claim to the Holy Bow, a powerful 1-5 range weapon that overcomes the Gaiden stereotype of low accuracy that plagues bows. When he promotes, he gets even more potential as he can use Bows, which are deadly in this game as they have a natural range of 3 that can be increased to a range of 5 with a Bow weapon equipped. He is the only unit that can equip the Falchion blade to defeat Duma (who can only be finished off with either the Falchion or the Nosferatu spell), so it's almost a necessity to train him. All in all, Alm is easily one of the strongest characters in Gaiden. He has strong base stats, some of the best growths in the game (losing only to Est, Kliff, and Zeak), can equip a huge variety of awesome Swords and Bows, and he's with you from the start of the game. His only real weakness is that he can only Promote once, and his Promotion requires you to find an optional hidden village in the Lost Woods that can be easy to miss without a guide. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= |-|DLC (Xenologue 5)= '*'Enemy only '**'After recruitment Ending ''In ages to come, this is what was passed down: He who sundered the evil chains of the gods And established this thousand-year reign Must never be forgotten: Our Exalted King, Alm the First! Quotes Gaiden Death Quote Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Death Quote Etymology Alm takes its reference from the alpine pasture of the same name. This is further supported in his full name, Alpine Alm Rudolf. Alm is ostensibly derived from the Old Norse word "álmr", meaning "elm tree." Alm could also be a reference to giving alms, or an act of charity. Alm's first name, Alpine, is derived from the Latin word "Alpīnus" which means of pertaining to the Alps, a mountain range in Western Europe. His last name, Rudolf, ''is a Germanic name deriving from two stems: ''Rod or Hrōð, meaning "fame", and olf meaning "wolf." Trivia *As with many characters in Gaiden, Alm's hair color differs in various art assets. It is green on the manual and cover art, yet blue in game. In the manga adaptation of Fire Emblem Gaiden, Alm has green hair as well. In Fire Emblem Awakening, Alm has green hair but the very tips are blue, effectively combining both hair colors. In Shadows of Valentia, his hair is green in both official art and in the game itself. *He is one of the few main characters to have a specified last name, the others being Sigurd, Seliph, Leif, Elincia, Sanaki, and Marth in the anime. *His Awakening artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade. *Alm was originally right-handed in Gaiden and all subsequent materials. However, Echoes depicts Alm as left-handed, both in his promotional arts and in-game appearances. *Alm was born in the year 590 in the Archanean calendar and year 385 in the Valentian calendar, making him 17 in Gaiden. Gallery File:SoV Alm Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Alm from Shadows of Valentia. File:Alm (FE2 Artwork).png|Artwork from the manual and box art, reused in Awakening. File:Alm complete.png|Artwork of Alm from The Complete artbook. File:Alm (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Alm by HACCAN from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Fire Emblem Gaiden p004.jpg|Alm as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:AlmCipher.jpg|Alm as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P08-001PR.png|Alm as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P08-009PR.png|Alm as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Alm card 25.jpg|Alm as a Dread Fighter in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:SoV Alm SS.png|Cutscene still of Alm fighting. File:Echoes-about-alm.jpg File:Alm Zofia.png|Alm greeting Zofian citizens after taking Zofia Castle. File:Alm amiibo.png|Alm amiibo. File:AlmFighter.png|Portrait of Alm as a Fighter in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Alm.gif|Portrait of Alm as a Hero in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Alm HBP 1.png|Alm's portrait as a Fighter in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Alm HBP 2.png|Alm's portrait as a Hero in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Young Alm Portrait.png|Young Alm's portrait from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Alm Village.png|Alm's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Amiibo Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters